Music Promises
by valleydowntheroad
Summary: Very good story! Bella is going to college trying to get her music degree and try to get discovered.ONLY. She doesn't think she'll get a guy and doesn't really want to until Edward comes along. This has her very confused. Very funny and Romantic story!
1. Moving in

A/N: This is my first story, just to let you know. I hope I did a good job and get some type of a good review. If not I'll do better on the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: UM... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THE CREDIT ALL GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER

now go and read this story... please =

* * *

BPOV

Alarm clock: beep, beep, beep…

I love the feeling I have right now knowing that today will help me be one step closer to my dreams, which just gets my heart racing with joy. Even

though my parents aren't all too excited about my career path they'll just have to except it. I am SO NOT; let me repeat this again, SO NOT going

to be a school teacher. I mean what type of parents wants that in their daughter's life… ones with no life of course. My dad, sadly, is the chief

police of Forks and my mom is an Elementary teacher. Just because my mom is that does not mean I have to follow her. Well today I get to finally

take a stand on how I want to live my life. I am so not that little girl who will do whatever they say anymore. Most of the credit should be on my

best friend Alice swan. She helped me to be more outgoing and take risks. And actually she's also my sister. We adopted her when I was like 6,

she was 6 too. Her parents died with an incurable disease that was unknown . They said she also had an older brother that was about 9 but

chose to go to his aunt and uncle. I don't know why they didn't take Alice with them, and I don't think sheknows either considering she was only 6

when it happened. But she says she doesn't care because she would probably rather live with usanyways. I guess it all worked out pretty good

since my mom didn't feel like getting pregnant again. She says it's too much work… weird? Well

anyways Alice is outgoing, fearless, and the best sister you could ever have. She's also a shopping and fashion diva.I don't know how she came

out like that considering "we aren't the fashionable type" that's what she calls us. She would like to become my stylist and fashion designer when

I become a famous singer. Yep that's what I want to be, and Alice and I will get to be roommates for college. She'll be there for 4 yrs to become a

fashion designer while I go get my major in music and then try to get discovered.

Anyways while I get up to turn off the alarm clock someone comes in my room running… without knocking, I may add… and jumps on top of me.

"Alice how many times do I have to tell y…"

"Yes I know _knock first before entering_" trying to sound like me. "But I can't help being excited to go into our first day of college together!"

"We're always in school together, Alice"

"Yeah but this is college… Vandie University to be specific"

"I know I'm excited too" we squeal together. "We should start to get ready." So we both get off the bed to get ready. My mom couldn't come with

us because she had a teacher's meeting and my dad had to of course work for the station, so they kissed both of us and gave us each long big

hugs. Then we started packing our stuff in the U-haul and we were on our way to begin our futures.

* * *

As we enter the road we see the big 'Welcome to Vandie University' sign. We also see a lot of the other students unpacking their belongings. The

campus wasn't that bad, you could see the flowers out in the front that spell out Vandie University. All the buildings were made with red bricks and

had bushes on each side of them. My thoughts were stopped when Alice parked the u- haul. "Here we are!" she almost screams. She then gets

out and I guess opens the trunk of the U-haul. I get out helping her. "Hey Alice, Do you know which room we'll be in"

"Yeah they gave me the room key when I last came here"

"Really, did you go see what the room looked liked?"

"No, I wanted to wait now so I can be surprised with you"

"Oh ok" we pick some of our luggage and went to the girl's dorm. We open the door and gasp. It was so well furnished like the lobby of a hotel.

"Let's go see our room!" Alice says while walking towards the stairs. "The key says V14" she shows me the tag on the key and I nod my head. I

saw a sign that pointed the V rooms, which were upstairs. So we kept on going up the stairs, I tried not to slip down the stairs, knowing my

clumsy self. We finally get to the top of the stairs. "V05, V07, V10…. V14" Alice points at the door and we look at each other. "You can do it" she

hands me the key to the door and I take it. I put it in the lock and unlock it. I slowly open the door like it's one of those scary movies where they're

scared to see what's behind it. I start to laugh at the intenceness that I feel. "Why are we acting so scared?"

"I don't know" she starts laughing along. I then just push the door open. The room was… empty with just two ! I was going to put the luggage in

my hands down when Alice yells "AAAAHHHH THE ROOM IS EMPTY!!!!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. I hold my hands on my ears "Why did

you _scream_ Alice?" She starts laughing, I gave her the dirtiest look and she stopped.

"You didn't think it was funny?" she says. I looked at her then jumped when I saw another person… who I may say looked piss at the door. "What

was that shit for, don't you know there are people who are fucking sleeping at this time!" I looked at my watch and it said 1:30pm. She must've

had a long night. I didn't want to ask why she was sleeping so late. She didn't look so tired; she had long blond hair, pretty face. Something I lack.

"Sorry we were just playing around" I said quickly then looked at Alice.

"Yeah we're sorry" then out of no where the blond

* * *

headed chick started laughing. Yep she started laughing. This girl must be bi-polar.

"Did I scare you guys?" Alice looks at me confused; I probably had the same face on.

"I'm sorry… I do this all the time to the new people that come in" She came towards us and pulled out her hand to shake ours. "Hay my name's

Rosalie Hale"

I think we were staring at her for like a minute.

"Well that was mean" Alice says, like she's 5 years old.

"I'm _really_ _sorry_ about that" she really sounded sorry so I went to shake hands with her.

"It's alright, my name's Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella" she smiled at me and then looked at Alice, which didn't look so forgiving. "Come on

Alice it was a joke"

"Well that joke can kiss my ass!" she says, then puts her hands in Rosalie's face. Ugh _Alice_. "Gotcha" She says then laughs, we all join her. Then

she gives her hand to shake.

Rosalie smiles back and gives her hand to shake. "That was _pretty_ good"

"Thanks, my names Alice Swan we're sisters"

"Oh, so do you guys like here?"

"We haven't really looked around, but so far it looks good" I say

"I could give you guys a tour around if you like"

"Yeah that would be great, but let's finish bringing our stuff up first" So we went down and up the stairs trying to get our stuff in. It took us about

an hour and a half to bring all of our stuff in. We then went to Rosalie's room, which was right across from ours. We knocked and she answers.

"You guys ready?"

"Yep, hay are you the only one in there?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, they haven't given me any roommates since I've been here"

"Really? How many years has it been?"

"This is my 3rd year actually; I'm in architecture for 6 years" She asked us about our choice and toured us around the campus. She was pretty nice

and was much like Alice. She would've done fashion too, if it wasn't for her liking in designing houses instead. I could tell we were all going to be

close since she was like Alice.

The day went by quickly since we were talking away. But Rosalie had to go somewhere to go to meet someone. "Who is it?"

"Well he's my boyfriend"

"Oh, how long have you guys been dating"

"Ever since freshmen year"

"3 years, you guys don't plan to make it official" I say.

"Actually we've never made a discussion about it but I don't want to force him"

"Oh well I hope it works out with you guys

"Me too" she smiles while looking down. "Well you guys can meet him tomorrow"

"Sure" Alice and I say together.

"I've got to go you guys, so I'll see tomorrow"

"Ok bye" Alice says.

"Bye" we then go inside our rooms to get ourselves ready for the night. Alice then starts talking about our so called future boyfriends in college.

Well I'm sure she'll have a boyfriend in no time but not me. I haven't gone out since I was 10. It wasn't even all that serious. In high school I was

the girl in the background who was quiet, shy, and mostly invisible. I never went to one school dance, hell I didn't even go to prom. Yes I know

what your thinking, how could I have not gone to prom? Well first of all no guy had ever asked me out and it was embarrassing and sad to know

that not one guy cared to ask me out. Alice on the other hand had 5 guys ask her out but she turned all of them down because she didn't want to

go if I wasn't going. But of course, I being the responsible one couldn't let her let her skip something important like prom. So somehow I convinced

her to go. I knew why I wasn't any guys' choice. First of all I had braces, was four eyes, and my hair wasn't so tamed either. I never even

bothered to comb my hair because my hair would've ended up curly again. But anyways I fixed all of those problems during the summer by getting

my braces off, got contacts, and discovered the flat iron. Well Alice did my hair for graduation. For once, guys were actually noticing me and writing

in my yearbook. They all wrote they liked my new flat hair do and that's when they all decided to ask me out. I of course turned them down for

being so… late. _Yes ask me out when we're finally graduating. _Ugh, anyways I wasn't really into the guys in high school because I was too busy

making my singing career come true.

I wasn't really paying attention to whenAlice was done with her college boyfriend fantasy. I was simply nodding and uhm when it was necessary

until she decided to go to sleep.

All I know is I'm not going to get married and I am going be to be lonely for the rest of my life. LITERALLY!!

Ugh life sucks… for me anyways.= (

* * *

OK I hope this was good enough for you

now go review and say what you think

SEE YA NEXT TIME if there is a next time...


	2. Party at her room!

_BPOV_

I wake up to Dream big by Jazmine Sullivan_. Alice_. Why does she have to be a morning person?

"Wake up sleepy head" she sits on the side of my bed and starts sitting up and down.

"WHY!!"

"Because we should get our schedules for tomorrow" I sit up and look at her.

"That's not what I was asking, why do you do, what you do?" she looks at me with a confused look.

"All I heard from that sentence was a lot of dodo" then she starts to laugh. I thought about what she just said and started to laugh along with her.

"That's just how Alice does it" I answer my own question and get out of my bed.

"Rosalie just text me and said to meet her at her room around 12:30" Alice says and turns off her speakers. It was 9:30 right now.

"Well okay." We then got ready for the day and headed of to get our schedules, since all classes start tomorrow. I really can't wait actually because tomorrow I'll be taking some more piano and singing lessons after class. I've never had singing lessons but everyone that I've met and told that I would like to be a singer suggested that I should get singing lessons. Not that I can't sing good but it would help to improve me even better if I was serious about it. I started piano since I was 5 years old, so now it's easy to play but I would love to play by ear. They said that the piano teacher here could help me develop that skill and was really good. So I'm really excited.

We reached the admission office and had to wait in this huge line. As I was looking at the other people, who could be in my class, I noticed there were a lot of guys staring in my direction. Don't get excited now, their probably staring at Alice or the girl behind me.

"Hay" a guy says to… me? He looked decent but nothing really big. I looked at him and pointed to myself.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, the name's Mike Newton… are you gonna be attending this school?"

I looked at him like he was slow. He should have never opened his mouth.

_Why would you ask me such a dumb question like that? You see me in this line don't you?_ I wanted to say that but couldn't because I was still wondering how slow could a person be. I guess I was staring at him for too long since Alice had to answer for me.

"Yeah she is…" she looks at me then says "but I don't think she'll be here for the whole year though, so if year expecting a long term relationship with her it won't work, maybe you should skip on to a different girl, oh and don't ask me cause the answer would be no" she smiles at him like she didn't say anything to him. He looked shocked at the response and quickly went to the back of the long line. I started to laugh.

" Bella just know, that if a guy asks you if your attending a school, and your standing in a line that is only for students to pick up their schedules, to blow them off!" she points at me with a serious face then laughs along with me. What did I tell you best sister ever huh?

"Thanks Alice"

"Ah, no problem"

"I hope the boys here aren't all dingy like that guy"

"I know, if they are we're gonna _have to_ move to a different school" we started to talk but then some how landed on our 'future boyfriends', or, actually Alice did, until we finally got our schedules. My schedule didn't look so full this semester. My classes started at 8:45 and ended at 10:30 everyday. Alice's was fuller but she didn't have class on Wednesday's, they started at 8:45 but ended at 2:30. Guess she'll be by herself on the Wednesday's.

We each discussed our classes together and decided to go to the cafeteria since it was still 11:38 and we had about 50 more minutes to meet with Rosalie. We ate breakfast and talked a little. This weekend Alice planned that we should go shopping for some 'supplies'. And when I say shop for supplies it actually means shop for clothes. My sense of style is not the same with Alice. I like to wear nice comfortable clothes, while miss diva over here likes very tight uncomfortable clothes. But I can't say no when Alice wants to take me on a shopping trip. Don't ask me why… I just can't, ok!

Anyways, by the time we finished our chit chat it was 12:23, so we decided to head over to Rosalie's place. We heard loud music from all the way down the hall. Alice looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders, she then knocked on the door.

"Coming" Rosalie said. Then the door opened. She had this tight…. and I when say tight I'm talking about a red skin tight dress.

"I love your outfit…" _Of course she would_ "But what's the occasion?"

"I'm going to have a party at 5:00 and I need your guys help"

"Ok, um, are we invited?" Alice said pointing to the both of us.

"No you're just going to fix my party and leave once people start coming in… DUH you guys are invited!" Alice let go of a breath like she was going to make us leave once we helped.

"Oh okay then, sure we'll help" Alice says with enthusiasm. I just laughed and went inside.

"So why are you dressed so early if it starts at 5?" I say.

"I was going to ask you guys what you think about"

"It's so cute, I would wear it" Then they look at me. Ugh.

"Well I don't have any fashion taste so don't ask me" I say looking at Alice.

"Yeah, she's right" I gasp" It's true if I wasn't there this morning to pick out an outfit, you would've been wearing those ugly sweatpants with a baggy shirt"

"Hay those pants are comfortable"

"Yeah so are _granny panties_, but you'll never find a guy who likes that" She sarcastically said the first part.

"Well I'm sure you guys will get to mingle tonight I invited almost everybody" Rosalie says, mostly to me. I try to look away by looking around. I really hate when people start talking about my love life… which I don't have.

It was well decorated but there was no food on the table.

"Well I got the decorations started but I don't have the food" she noticed me looking at the table.

"We can get that" Alice says.

"Sure I have the list in the kitchen, let get changed and I'll come along with you guys" once she leaves and turns off the music I look at Alice who is examining me.

"We have to get you an outfit"

"Uh, no no, I know what I want to wear"

"Yeah me to"

"How do you know Alice?"

"The ugly brown dress mom got you for the winter party in 11th grade" I look at her because she was right.  
" What are psychic now?"

"No I just know you Bella, and I love you too much to let you wear that tonight"

"Fine you get to choose my outfit, but I have to agree with it too"

"I can help you guys choose too" Rosalie walks in with some jeans and a purple hoody on.

"Sure we're gonna need all the help we can get with this girl" Alice points to me and I just roll my eyes. We get to the grocery store and buy the food. Then we stop to the mall. WE looked all around then Alice stopped at this store called Cliché.

"Hay look at that dress, that would be so perfect" it was blue and black. There was a blue short sleeved shirt under a black vest that had a blue belt that made the black skirt look like it was attached together. The skirt was really short though, it was kind of poofy but not too much. They made me try it on, the shirt and vest was really tight and showed the little figure I had but if I do say so myself, it was really cute. I agreed to it before they choose another dress that was more revealing. I paid for it and then Alice had to pay for shoes that were unnecessary I didn't even had the chance to see them because Alice said she didn't want me to freak out. I had shoes I could wear with the outfit but of course Alice talked about them. We were on our way back and fix the chips and drinks on the table. Then out of nowhere Alice grabbed my arm and made me sit on a chair in Rosalie's bathroom.

"Ok its 2:30 so we don't have much time"

"Well actually we have 4 hours left"

"Exactly" I wanted to explain her that 4 hours is plenty of time but decided to close my mouth and let her work on my head. She curled my brown hair and made a little hump in the front, then she put blue eye liner even though my eyes were light brown and black eye shadow which made my eyes look pretty.

"Ok now go put on the dress and come back." I did and before I went back I grabbed my cell phone. My mom said she would be calling me sometime tonight to see how we were doing. I put it on vibrate since the music would be loud and put it in my skirt pocket. I then noticed that I forgot to get the shoes from Alice. As I open the door I saw a guy who was pretty buffed walk in. _That must be Rosalie's boyfriend_. She did say he worked out a lot. When I walked in I saw two other guys in the room talking. I froze for a second when I saw the guy with the auburn hair. He was really cute, he had on a light gray button down shirt which he rolled up the sleeves so you could see his big strong arms and had 3 buttons opened on his chess, which by the way showed people that he worked out too, but he wasn't as buffed as the other guy. I quickly looked away so I wouldn't look like I was checking him out and started to walk to the bathroom when someone said "hay"


	3. Strip Dancing?

A/N: Continuation of last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

TWILIGHT OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER... I'm just using the character's in the most weirdest way possible.

* * *

_BPOV_

I stopped and turned around to see the auburn haired guy walking towards me. My heart started to beat so hard I thought it would come out of my chess. Why would he want to talk to me? "Hay" I said back surprisingly.

"Bella you forgot to get your shoes" Alice comes in, already dressed up. She had a light green skinny jean with a black tight sleeveless vest, which kind of looked like mine but had designs on it, and the same colored spaghetti string tank top leaving all her arms bare. She looks at the cute guy then me. I quickly had to act before she starts to act like the crazy girl she is.

"Oh thanks Alice, I was just about to go to the bathroom…"

"Until you met this guy" she says pointing at him. I could feel my cheeks go hot.  
" Um, can I talk to you Alice" I say pulling her on arm to the bathroom then close the door. "Alice could you not embarrass me in front of the cute guy"

"Oh so now I'm embarrassing you!"

"Ugh, Alice you know what I mean"

"Fine, fine I won't say anything to him, but if it'll help you… you know the other guy with the short dirty blond hair"

"Yeah, I think so"

"He's kinda cute isn't he" she said it more like a statement.

"I guess, you plan to talk to him?" I already knew the answer to that question.

"No, but I will" I saw her thinking of something and then she quickly looks at my feet. "Put your shoes on." I finally take a look at the shoes, then my jaw drops.  
" Alice I can't…"

"Yes you can" she says in a demanding tone. I look at her then gave an angry sigh and put them on. These heels must be 8 inches tall!

"Alice if I trip and bust my stuff, I'm suing you"

She then rolls her eyes. She puts one hand on the door knob and the other on my back. I didn't understand her movement until my feet started to act in their clumsy way. _NO. SHE. DIDN'T!_ Once I'm done with this fall I'm so going to kill her. She had pushed out the door. I was waiting to catch the ground when I felt an unusual, good feeling, strong set of arms catch me around my waist.

"You okay?" _I know that voice_. I swallowed a huge amount of spit that if the music wasn't so loud you could have probably heard it. He lifts me up to my feet and then we were face to face and were really, really standing close. Like one inch close. I just froze staring into his beautiful green eyes but then saw he was waiting for my answer.

"Y-yeah, thanks" I heard an uh hem behind me and, automatically, I pushed him back, I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him then turned around. "Alice let's go" I said and grabbed her arm to go to the party which should be started right now. The room was filled with people now so nobody would really be paying attention to me "What the hell was that…that was really cruel, ALICE!"

"Hay, I only said I wasn't going to talk to him but then you decided to trip" she then starts to laugh. _Should have never done that!_

"Is that what you wanna call it, huh? Me tripping, how about someone pushed me!" I turned to her; I was really getting piss with this girl right now and was about to choke the hell out of her but then I got interrupted. DAMN IT!

"Hay you guys" it was Rosalie, who apparently was coming at the wrong time.

"Hay Rose" Alice says a little too happy.

"What's wrong with you? You look really piss" she says looking at me.

"_Do I really_, maybe I should slap what ever is pissing me off right now" I say looking directly at Alice. I completely ignored the guy standing by Rosalie.

"Damn" he says then laughs quietly but Rosalie elbows him.

"Um well, I wanted you guys to meet my boyfriend Emmett" she says pointing to him. "And Emmett this is Alice and Bella"

"Hay Emmett" Alice says and waves.

"Hay" I wave at him, hoping he doesn't think I'm rude after what I said earlier.

"Oh and I would also like you guys to meet some more people too" she says waving at someone." These guys are also my…" I stopped listening to Rose once I notice who she was waving to and I felt like running away. I looked at Alice with a panicked face hoping she could help calm me down. Then Alice just smiles. THE BITCH JUST SMILES.

"This is Jasper and Edward" I hear Rosalie's voice then quickly turned my head. All anger was washed away when I saw his face, again. I couldn't possibly be mad when a gorgeous guy was in my presence.

"I'm Alice and this is my sister Bella" I couldn't talk so I just smiled and waved.

"Yeah we've already met… back there" Edward says pointing towards the hallway we were in just a few minutes ago.

_Sadly, now every time I meet this guy he's only going to remember me as being a klutz. Great._

"Oh really? Well then… you guys can go ahead and enjoy the party" Rosalie then smiled at us then left the four us alone.

"So, what year… are you guys?" Alice asks.

"We're both juniors, how about you?" the Jasper guy says.

"We're freshmen" Alice says for the both of us.

"Oh really, what are you in?" Jasper asks

"I'm in fashion design and Bella's getting her major in music"

"Me too" I was looking at Jasper but his lips didn't move I then turned my head to the gorgeous guy who Rosalie called Edward. He was talking and looking at me. _Edward said that_." Do you plan to be like… a music school teacher or… plan to be a music artist or… something in between those lines?"

"Option 2… What about you?" I say with a smile.

"Option 1 " he says and I gave a small laugh. I noticed how Alice and Jasper were having their own conversation and was gradually leaving us alone. _And then there were 2._

"That's pretty cool, so what do you plan to do when you're finished?" Edward asks.

"Um, maybe try out for American Idol?"

"Really?"

"No, I don't think I would win" I'm serious I would never be brave enough to even audition.

" I mean if you know you can sing well you should try it out… maybe, later, I could hear you and I'll be the judge" I did a small laugh again.

"Sure that would be _great_ but what about you? I would like to hear you to"

"I have no problem with that" then he gives me the sexiest grin ever. I was about to lose my balance when I quickly got a hold on to the snack table. _Thank God_.

"I guess Alice and Jasper have already gotten to know each other" he laughs. I quickly glance over his shoulder to find Alice already dancing with Jasper on the dance floor. I begin to laugh with him. I wish I could be brave like Alice and ask random guys to dance with me. But unfortunately I'm kind of lacking in the confidence department.  
" Well that's Alice for you" when I switch my eyes back to him I noticed he was looking at my...legs? _Well that's different_. But then he started moving his eyes up from legs, to my stomach, to my chess, then to my eyes. I could feel my cheeks go red hot and had to look away. "Um… w-would you like

t-to… get a drink?" I turned around and got two cups.

"Well I was about to ask if, you would like to dance, with me?" And I froze, again. I then felt his hand take mine, I looked at him and said "Sure" _WHAT WAS I THINKING!!! _ I could feel the butterflies in my stomach grow, considering the song that was playing now was Drop it low by Esther Dean. (please listen to the song if you don't know it, it well make this more understandable)

_Ok Bella you've dance all the time, you can do this._ I forget that he's in back of me and start to sway my hips to the beat. I really like this song though; it shouldn't be too hard to dance to. I mean I've danced in front of Alice millions time before and she says I know how to dance; I'm just too shy to dance in front of other people. So with that in mind I started to dance the way I would've danced in my room. Once it gets to the part were she starts singing I turn around and face him, just to see if he's ready for what I'm about to do. I wink at him, not knowing where this confidence came from, then turn back around and start rolling my hips and going down when she says yeah you like it, like it, like it when I drop it real low. Then come back up rolling slower when it says yeah boy you like that, oh, I can tell that you like that, oh, yeah boy you love it. Then I start popping my booty when she says boom, b-b-boom, b-boom,b-boom,boom. Then I feel his hands on my hips. I really didn't mean to get into the song but I then put my hands on top of his and moved them to my waist so I could roll my hips when she sang He told me, now move that ass around , now move that ass around, and ECT. He then turns me around when Chris Brown starts singing. I could tell he was also getting into the song because he was grinding on my leg. Then it got to the chorus again and I couldn't help but turn back around and drop like it's hot when she says drop, drop, drop, etc. Then I kept on rolling my hips after that. Then I heard him say something, but couldn't hear him, so I slowed down and turned around. "What did you say?" almost shouting.

"Do you like this song?" he then gives me that same sexy grin.

"Yeah, Why?" He just starts to laugh.

"Just asking" he then turns me back around when Chris Brown says girl I like the way your booty, booty pops. I then do the same rolling and going down except this time I lay my whole backside on him. I'm going down but suddenly I started to feel a breeze when my butt was touching below the waist line and I suddenly felt something. O.M.G. MY SKIRT WAS LIFT ALL THE WAY UP!! I guess he saw or felt me on the same spot so he put his hands on my ass. My ass which at the given moment didn't have the security of my skirt. I know this is wrong to say but his hands right there felt really… good. But sadly, when he realized what he was feeling he quickly moved his hands and I jumped back up.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to…" my face was 100 degrees right there. I didn't even listen to the whole apology because right then I saw Alice across the room and left him to grab her hand and we left out the door. He really shouldn't apologize it was my entire fault for getting carried away.

_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD was_ what I was chanting in my head once we got into our room.

"Hay me and Jasper were talking and…" she says with a pout.

"Alice he touched my bare ass" I say and interrupt her. She just looks at me with a shocked face. I nod my head. "I don't think I can show my face to him again"

"Well I actually saw you guys dancing" she says, but I can tell she was holding… what seemed like a smile.

"What _exactly_ did you see?" She closes her eyes.

"A lot of rolling and dropping"

"Oh my gosh I cannot show my face ever again!!" I say running to my bed and covering the pillows to my face.

"No Bella you actually looked really sexy if I say so myself… better than when we're dancing crazy"

"Really?" I say but it came out muffed since the pillow was over my mouth.

"But… you know when you… dropped it like it's hot… he, kind, of saw…" she pauses.

"Don't say it!" I say throwing the pillow to the ground.

"Your panties" she quickly says. If my face felt hot then well now it was on 200. I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella it wasn't that bad", she says walking towards me. "I think he actually enjoyed it, well… by the look on his face"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how when guys check out a girl and they have _that look_ on their face… it was the same face" I really didn't know what to say after that. "I think we should go back" I looked at her like she had a mental illness.

"I'm so not going back"

"Oh come on Bella stop being such a chicken"  
"Nobodies stopping you from going Alice, but me, myself and I are not going back there"

"You should know me by now, I'm not going to go if your not"

"Ok then, I guess you're not going" I say then get off the bed and go to my draw to get my clothes for bed.

"Hay that is _so not_ how it goes, when I say I'm not going if your not, you're suppose to say Fine with an attitude and then leave with me" she gets off the bed and grabs my clothes out of my hands.

"No Alice that's exactly how it goes!" I say then grab my clothes back "And this is pay back for pushing my out the door"

" You know what, I was trying to help you, but I can see you don't need it right now… but when I'm married and have 3 kids and your living all by yourself all old and wrinkly on menopause don't come crying to me!!" she then walks out and slams the door.

I start to laugh at what she said and her child-like ways and go to the bathroom then close the door_. _

_Was that supposed to hurt my feelings? _I laughed again then one second later I hear the front door open then close, softly this time.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those mean things and I can't go back there by myself… and I won't go either unless… you still want to"

"That's so not going to work Alice!"

"Then I take my apology back you party pooper!" she leaves and slams the door, again. _OK?_

Anyways I strip of the second layer of skin-tight clothes and put on my comfortable pajamas. Then lay on my bed hoping I don't ever have to see Edward AGAIN!! Because now when he looks at me this time instead of clumsy girl he'll remember me as the girl who dances like she's a stripper.

UGH, I HATE MY LIFE!

* * *

Ok so I hope that was good enogh

please tell me what you think!


	4. Meets and Greets Part 1

**A/N:**This chapter is in Edwards point of view, It starts from the the very beginning it's the same day of the party also.

It was hard for me to figure out what he did before the party but I did try my very best to make it a little more interesting.

I'm still trying to figure out where I want go with the story so bare with me.

And with that being said I would like for you guys to review and tell if you like where I'm going with this. TRUST ME IT WOULD HELP!

Right now if you want to say something bad about it go ahead you'll be doing me a huge favor! =)

Ok... DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does

* * *

EPOV

When I turned my body around a ray of sun hit my eyes.

_I should close the blinds before I go to sleep_.

Well that didn't even matter actually because I didn't even get enough sleep last night. Why? Stupid Emmett and his girlfriend are the reasons why. I don't think I should tell this in detail, but let's just say they were making too much noise last night and need to go at a hotel next time they get like _that_. I know Jasper didn't get a good night either.

There was a knock on my door and I tiredly got up to open it. It was Emmett, who had a big stupid goofy grin on his face.

"What do you want Emmett?"

"Why do you have to be like this every morning, why can't I get a good morning or… how was my night?" I was closing the door when he finished that sentence but then he blocked the door with his foot in the way.

"You know what Emmett, don't come knocking on my door and waking me up just so I can ask you how was your night because the next time you do, I'm going to kick your…"

"Ok, ok, ok I didn't come here for you to ask me how my night was… but if you did I would say it was fucking hot..." I then did another attempt to close the door in his face but he put his foot in between, again.

"Emmett!!" I yelled.

"Ok I came here to tell you that Rose is having a party and she wants you there to meet some people" I opened the door wider.

"What time?" I said plainly

"5:30 but she wants you and Jasper to come a little earlier like at 5:00"

"Tell her I'll be there" I tried to close the door again thinking he was done but he blocks it again. "What else do you want?"

"Oh, well, I was just going to tell you that maybe you'll finally get some ass tonight and stop hating on me."

This time I pushed him out of the doorway and slammed the door then locked it.

"Hater!" Emmett yells from the other side.

"Piss off!" I yelled back. The only reason why I didn't beat that guy's ass was because he's supposedly my best friend. I don't know how that happened, but anyways next time he makes a comment like that I will kick his ass.

I walk towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Since classes start tomorrow I planned to visit the music center to check out who were going to be my new students. I was the piano teacher there. I liked that job since it involved what I liked best. But time progressed and I got annoyed after getting students who just came to 'question' me. It had nothing to do with musical notes or counts. It was more like _stalkerish _questions. I had about 10 students at the beginning then ended up having 256 requests for lessons. There were more female students and a few male ones who also interrogated and harassed me.

_Just that thought alone makes me shudder._

Nobody touched me or anything_. Hell no_. It was more like call harassment's. I thought it was my teaching skills that were bringing new students in but I was sadly wrong. Accepting those request were a complete and insane idea. They wouldn't even focus on what I was teaching them, but started asking me randomly scary questions. More like stalking questions. They'd ask where I lived before, how would my room looks at night, how many people could fit in my tub, if I had a picture of it? If you thought that was strange, imagine someone asking you if you masturbate with your clothes on! That was my limit right there. Let's just say the person who asked me that does not and will not ever go to this school again.

I asked and learned from the school that I could remove students from the class if I had too.

_And Thank God for that…_

I was about to quite but learned I could do that and decided not too. I knew that there were people who really wanted to learn playing piano and decided to stay for those people .ONLY.

I was done getting myself ready and headed to the music center. I said hi to Ms. Reed the front desk assistant and asked for the list of requests. I remembered the names of the stalkers and crossed them off my list. I saw about 5 new names I wasn't familiar with and kept them on there.

_Lisa evens, Jesse Broods, Joseph Robertson, Kellie Jules, and Isabella Teresa Swan. _

_If they start to act strange I'll just drop them._

I did have a long list to go through so it took me an hour to finish who I wanted to teach. It wasn't only me who teaches piano here, there were 10 others, but people usually signed up in my class more than the others. Probably because I didn't have to read notes to actually play a song, I could just simply hear it and play it exactly how it was played. So people wanted to have better hearing skills.

I finished selecting who I wanted and crossed who I didn't and gave them back to Ms. Reed, who would put them in the school's system for those who would pick up their schedules. I had a total of 12 people I accepted because I was still a student and needed time to do other things than teach piano, even though I loved it, in some cases. All of my lessons will be in the afternoon, when I'm done with my own classes.

I walked out and saw the long line of freshmen who were to pick up their schedules for the year. I was glad I didn't have to participate in there since they usually mailed in the upperclassman's schedules unless you had to make a change. I walked passed it and went back to my dorm room to see my other friend Jasper. He's a really relaxed guy who doesn't enjoy tormenting me like Emmett. He does act like a smart ass at times and acts sarcastic, but still he's much calmer compared to Emmett. Well anyone would be calmer if you compared them to Emmett.

I reached to his room and knocked. He looked like he didn't get much rest either.

"What up man, you gonna go to Roses party tonight?" Jasper said inviting me in.

"Yeah, Emmett said something about wanting me to meet some new people"

"He told me the same thing, I hope this isn't _another_ hook up" he said going to sit on his bed. Rosalie has this _problem_ of playing EHarmony's matchmaker for some reason. It's like she gets the most dull, dumb, or ridiculous girls in this whole campus.

"I told her she needs to stop all that, I don't need my friend's girlfriend setting me up with girls who are only dingy and stuck on stupid"

Jasper laughed and added "Don't forget ugly too". True that. All of the girls weren't even one bit attractive to me.

"Why is Rosalie's party so early anyway, I mean who starts a college party at 5:30?" I say grabbing his chair.

"I really don't know, and really don't give a damn I'm just going so she doesn't start nagging on me for _not_ going" Ugh Rosalie could really be a bitch sometimes. Once she gave my home address to this psycho girl who went to my house on Winter Break just so she can get back at me for not going to one of her planned blind dates.

"I'm about to go to the gym, wanna come along" Jasper said and got up.

"Sure, let me get my stuff and I'll be right down" I got my stuff and caught up with Jasper in the parking lot putting his bag in the back seat of his car. I did the same and loaded myself onto the passenger seat, and then we drove off.

Once we were done at the gym we headed back to the dorm rooms and were met with Emmett. Since it was already 4:47 we got ready to head to Rosalie's so called 'party', which was really another blind date, basically. I wasn't too excited for this so called party, knowing I was walking towards to meet a ditzy or a stalkerish girl, again.

We reached to her room and Emmett knocked. The door swung open and Rosalie had on a red dress that clung on her body tightly. A little _too_ tight. I turned to see that same goofy smile on Emmett's face. He grabbed her and said his usual ignorant comment. I shook it off when Rosalie slapped him on the arm and told us to get in.

"Why is your party so early?" I asked to Rosalie

"Because I wanted it to be long, I don't plan for this thing" she motioned her hands all around "To go past 11 like last year and then be late on the first day of class _again_… Hay I'm not completely ready so you guys can just stay here since people will be coming in soon" she had a suspicious look in her eyes and with that my assumption was confirmed. It was another blind date. I was about to say something but she started to walk away, and of course Emmett followed her.

"That girl seriously needs a life" I say to Jasper.

"Hay you think if we leave now and when she comes, people would have already been here and she would forget we were even here?" He asks jokingly.

"Yeah, I doubt it" I laugh lightly. I heard Rosalie's door open and turned to see a girl. A girl I've never seen before, and would like to really know her. Her skirt was real short and I could see her long legs walk forward.

_NO NO come towards my direction_.

Though I didn't know her but I felt the need too. I was trying to see how I could grab her attention.

"Hay" I said, for a moment I thought she couldn't hear but then she turned around.

"Hay" My heart was pounding so awkwardly once I heard her voice. I was going to say something but someone else down the hall interrupted.

"Bella you forgot your shoes" why did that name sound so familiar? I looked at the girl who said it and she had a pixie like figure.

"Oh Alice, I was just about to go to the bathroom

"Until you met this guy" she said while pointing at me. I saw Bella face blush which only made her look sexier. I wanted to grab her and start to kiss her luscious lips.

"Um, can I talk to you Alice" she said so quickly then grabbed her arm and left.

_No._

For some reason I had this burning sensation that wanted to know her more. So I followed them to the back. I don't know what that would have accomplished, but still I followed them to the bathroom.

'_Hay, I'm sorry, but I was talking to her first so could you back off and wait a minute'_ that's what I wanted to say.

If _only_ that statement could work. If _only_ I could have her in my arms.

_I'm starting to feel like the stalker here_.

I mean I just met this girl and now I want her in my arms? I better start going before they open this door and think I'm a pervert.

I was about to walk away when suddenly I saw the door swing open and Bella came right into my arms.

_Well that worked._

"You okay?" I asked, she stood up and we were face to face. We were so close I could feel her breath on my face. Our eyes met and I saw her beautiful brown eyes stare into my there I could have kissed her, but she noticed that she was staring.

_Damn it! _

"y-yeah thanks" her voice sounded shaky. Then the next thing I knew was I felt her push me back and mouthed "I'm sorry". She turned around and said "Alice let's go" grabbed her arm and left me again. I was starting to get annoyed with that Alice chick. This time I didn't follow them but went back to see the room already filled with people. I walked towards to where Jasper was.

"Dude where'd you go"

" Uh.." I said slowly but then he continued.

"Don't care, Rosalie was looking for you so she could shows us who she wanted us to meet… the sooner we meet these girls the faster we can dip out"

I saw him popping his head up like he was looking for something. I turned my head to see what he was looking for and saw Rosalie waving at us to signal for us to come.

"Right" I said following behind Jasper. Rosalie was wasting her time because there was only one girl I wanted to meet up with. As we were getting closer I couldn't believe all my wishes were coming all too true. First wanting her to fall into my arms and now this. I saw my her standing there looking at me then to Alice with a… panicked face?

_Did she not want to see me again? _

_Maybe that's why she kept on moving away from me._

With those thoughts I felt like turning back around, but somehow I still wanted to get to know her.

* * *

I stopped right there because I was still thinking of what he should do next but don't worry I will upload the next chapter soon!

Ok now remember the note I left up there.

_YES_...I'm still asking for people's thoughts

It's simple, just simply click the review button below and tell me everything that's wrong with it

I'm also ok with good reviews ... if there is any?

I will update soon!


	5. Meets and Greets Part 2

A/N: I was going to update the next day but I ended up having to do a lot of things so I couldn't get to this

But here it is... if I do say so this chapter is a bit more funnier since I actually had time.

any who I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BECAUSE STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES

so go on and read now!

* * *

EPOV

When we got there Rosalie introduced us to them.

"I'm Alice and this is my sister Bella" Alice says while pointing at herself and Bella, which just waves. So their sisters, they didn't look too much alike.

"Yeah we've already met… back there" I said pointing to the back.

"Oh really? Well then… you guys can go ahead and enjoy the party" Rosalie then smiled at us then left the four us alone. I looked at Bella who didn't look at me but kept her eyes on Jasper.

_Does she really want him instead_?

"So, what year… are you guys?" Alice asks

"We're both juniors, how about you?" Jasper answers for me.

"We're freshmen" Alice says, I was surprised to hear that, Bella looked much more matured. From her face to her chess to the way her fine sexy legs…

_STOP! What's wrong with me? _

I didn't hear what question Jasper asked but heard Alice's response.

"I'm in fashion design and Bella's getting her major in music"

"Me too" I said too quickly, but Bella was still looking at Jasper, it was like she was realizing he didn't say anything and finally turned to look at me. It was like… I missed her eyes looking at me and wanted them to always stay there, locked in my eyes.

"Do you plan to be like… a music school teacher or… plan to be a music artist or… something in between those lines?"

"Option 2… What about you?" she responded back.

"Option 1" I said slightly mimicking her. She giggled, which sounded like something I thought I'd never hear.

"That's pretty cool, so what do you plan to do when you're finished?" I wanted too keep this conversation going.

"Um, maybe try out for American Idol?" I really didn't expect that answer.

"Really?"

"No, I don't think I could win" based on her voice she did sound like the person who could possibly sing good.

"I mean if you know you can sing well, you should try it out… "I couldn't help but to look at her lips "…maybe, later, I could hear you and I'll be the judge" _and in the process, get to know how your lips work with mine… Focus!_

I moved my eyes back to hers. She laughed that beautiful laugh.

"Sure that would be _great_ but what about you? I would like to hear you to" she said_. _

_Not as much as I wanted to hear you moan my name_.

"I have no problem with that" I smiled at her, for a minute there it looked liked she was about to fall but she didn't. I wanted _so badly_ to just kidnap her into my room, so to distract myself I looked around to get my head out the gutter. I noticed that Jasper and Alice weren't even near us anymore but on the other side already dancing together.

"I guess Alice and Jasper has already gotten to know each other" I told her then laughed. I turned back my head to see her stretching her neck to see what I was looking at.

_Big mistake_.

Rosalie had finally found someone I was really attracted too. _Finally_. I had to roam at her body it was just _too_ sexy not to. She said something but I was too distracted to hear what she said. The way her lips were… full just right, how her breast looked so untouched, calling me to squeeze them, to her curved waist that was not too floppy but not too straight but just perfect, and those _legs_. Oh God, those very long taunting legs, I just wanted to feel my way up them and know how smooth they were right _now_. I was now moving my eyes back up this goddess of beauty I found and now promised myself I will never lose. When I got to her eyes they were already looking back at me. She blushed that amazing blush then turned around at the snack table.

"Um… w-would you like… t-to… get a drink?" she started to get two cups_. _

_Of course not._

"Well I was about to ask if, you would like to dance, with me?" I took her hand that was getting the cups. Her hands were so soft_. _If just touching her hands had this much effect on me, I bet the rest of her body felt just as good.

_Please say yes, please say yes!_

"Sure" she said, my heart was doing somersaults right now. Drop it low was starting to play and I thought to myself.

_I couldn't have picked a better time to ask her to dance with me. _

The way she moved while we were finding a spot made me think she was trying to let loose. She turns around and winks at me. _I thought that move was cute,_ but then she starts to roll on me, the next, she drops it like it's hot. As she did that I could see her black panties and her nice round ass.

_Now that was sexy_. I loved it!

She really got into the song which made me anticipate in grinding her harder. "Damn girl, just have sex with me _now_" I didn't mean to say it out loud… it just came out unexpectedly. I mean when a sexy girl, such as Bella, starts dancing like that, it makes a guy say things. I thought she heard what I said because she turned around.

"What did you say?"

_Thank god she didn't_.

I had to make something up because she did hear my voice after all.

"Do you like this song?"

_Good one._

"Yeah, Why?" she asked like she didn't do anything. I had to laugh at that.

"Just asking" I didn't want to stop dancing with her so I turned her back around. She started to roll again but then actually started to lean on me more. Her body on mine felt so good, everything about this girl made me felt more than words could… _explain. _

As she starts to go down she stops right at my crotch. I had to hold out a groan.

_What was she doing? _

Not that I didn't like it, I was just curious. So I slid my hands down on her sides and then started to feel something so smooth I didn't want to move my hands. I realized it was her ass that looked and felt extravagant. I regretted doing this but I moved my hands away because it was the right thing to do.

_If only my aunt and uncle didn't raise me to be a gentlemen_.

As soon as I moved my hands I said I was sorry but I guess that wasn't enough since she left me… _again. _

I stood there shocked. It kind of stung actually. This was like the third time she ran from me. Well she did say sorry the second time, but still it bothered me. I didn't want to look stupid so I snapped out and walked towards Rosalie.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I could hear my own disappointment in my voice.

"Wait Edward you have to…" I cut her off.

"No, Rose, I came to your stupid arranged date and now I'm done" without letting her respond I walked away towards the door. I saw Alice coming out of another door right across. I was about to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

She had some strength for a small person.

"Hay, Edward, look… she didn't mean to keep ditching you like that" her eyes looked really intense and the reasoning in her voice sounded assuring.

"Then why does she keep doing it, then"

"That's how she just is…" she said it like I should have already known"… and she's also stubborn… look come with me" her hand was still on my arm and she pulled me into the room. The room looked almost settled in.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those mean things and I can't go back there by myself… and I won't go either unless… you still want to" Alice convincingly sounded really sad.

_She should try acting_.

"That's so not going to work Alice!" Obviously her skills weren't good enough for Bella. I heard Bella's voice yell back, though I didn't see her.

"Then I take my apology back you party pooper!" Alice stuck out her tongue as if Bella was in the room; then she slightly pushed me back and slammed the door.

"You see she's hard headed… and not really the type to do what she did in there" she was pointing at Rosalie's door. I finally understood and felt foolish. Of course she did seem a little, _nervous_.

"Well there's not much that I can do now so…"

"Oh stop that" she said slapping my arm. I don't even know the girl like that but I felt that she and I are already close like we're brother and sister. "Ok her classes end at 10:30 but she still has piano lessons…" Then it clicked.

_Piano lesson?_

"Alice what's Bella's _full_ name?" I say interrupting her.

"Isabella Teresa Swan, why do you ask?"

"I'm her piano teacher" I said plainly trying to absorb it in myself. When I said that, Alice's face lighted up like somebody offered her 125 million dollars.

"This is so great!" she squealed then composed herself "Then your on the go" she patted my chess lightly then walked forward to Rosalie's door.

"What do you mean?" I say quickly before she got back into the room.

"What I mean is… just be the best piano teacher… any girl would… _want_" she emphasized want which cleared up my thoughts. She smiled at me then turned around and got into the room, and then the door shut.

_I know exactly what to do. _

Today may not have been the best but tomorrow will be.

* * *

For now on I will be stressing people to Review!

Come on, its not that hard, just click where it says review and share your thoughts... or concerns

And you never know the next chapter could be the Bestest! Not a word. DON'T CARE! Just

V Give me a stank review already!

V


	6. Want to get to know you

_AN: Ok yes I know It's been awhile. I'm back and will commit myself to finishing this story. I'm srry for the absence , I just like stopped writting my storys. Not that I had anything to do, but when I came back to this I read my first 2 comments! Yay! and thank I them for taking the time 2 reveiw and I did take you comments into consideration. _

_Because of them I will continue. You see what reveiws can do! _

_Now this is the next day which is the first day of class. Hope you enjoy! I owe it to you I guess..._

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

EPOV

"Oh stop that" she said slapping my arm. I don't even know the girl like that but I felt that she and I are already close like we're brother and sister. "Ok her classes end at 10:30 but she still has piano lessons…" Then it clicked.

_Piano lesson?_

"Alice what's Bella's _full_ name?" I say interrupting her.

"Isabella Teresa Swan, why do you ask?"

"I'm her piano teacher" I said plainly trying to absorb it in myself. When I said that, Alice's face lighted up like somebody offered her 125 million dollars.

"This is so great!" she squealed then composed herself "Then your on the go" she patted my chess lightly then walked forward to Rosalie's door.

"What do you mean?" I say quickly before she got back into the room.

"What I mean is… just be the best piano teacher… any girl would… _want_" she emphasized want which cleared up my thoughts. She smiled at me then turned around and got into the room, and then the door shut.

_I know exactly what to do. _

Today may not have been the best but tomorrow will be.

_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

Alarm clock: beep, beep, beep

I wake up and slam the alarm off that was on the side of my bed. As my head was up I was surprised that nobody was bouncing on my bed or shaking me.

_I nice normal wake up? Wait where's Alice?_

I lifted my head to see she wasn't in her bed. I didn't hear anybody in the bathroom.

_Was she that mad at me last night? _

She probably went to sleep over in Rosalie's room. I then got up from my bed and head towards the front door to ask Rosalie if she'd seen Alice. As I was twisting the door knob the door slammed right into my face. "Ouch!"

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" Alice came in and went straight to the freezer to grab some ice and put it in a small cloth and walked towards me.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked while she put the ice on my forehead.

"Yes and no… yes because you should have came, it was fun… no because I probably wouldn't have gone back either if that had happened to me, probably" she smiled and I was glad she understood. Though knowing Alice that would have probably encouraged her to stay.

"Thanks for understanding" I say grabbing the ice from her. I went to the bathroom to see the bruise that was surly to be there. It was a little pink but not too noticeable.

"Yeah but there is a way you can pay me back" Alice said all sweetly. I got out of the bathroom to look at this girl that was supposedly my trusty friend and sister.

"What do you mean?" I said with a slight attitude. She slammed a door on my face! _She_ should be paying _me_ back. "And for what?"

"It's not fair that you left me by myself"

"I thought we understood my situation" I said, like she was slow.

"Bella, first of all don't talk to me like that again and second I'm sure you'll like this event"

"Fine, what is it" I said plainly.

"Rose and I got the idea that we should do karaoke night this Saturday."

I was about to say no but thought about it for a while.

_It couldn't hurt, I mean it might be fun._

"Well yeah, sure I'll go" She then hugs me. There's something about the way she smiled afterward, it kind of scared me. "Where is it?"

"Trust me you'll have fun" She lets go of me then gets up without answering my question. I was about to make her answer my question but then she spoke "You need to get ready, its 8:27"

I looked at the clock and back at Alice she was already ready, so I got up quickly and picked up the clothes I wanted to wear and ran to the bathroom to switch clothes, since I already took a bath last night. " So did you like sleep over at Rosalie's place?"

"Yeah I did, you have a problem with that?" she asks.

"Well no, it just had me worried"

"Well don't be, I just wanted to get to know Jasper a little more " The way her voice changed in that sentence scared me.

"Alice what did you guys do last night?" I say coming out of the bathroom ready to go.

"So your ready!" Alice says trying to change the subject.

"Alice answer my question!" I yell slightly. I notice her looking at my clothes like she examining them.

"Ok, I approve the top but…" she walks to my closet and grabs a pair of jeans, "These jeans will look much better than… those" she stares down my soft khaki pants. I roll my eyes and grab the jeans then changed in front of her, since we don't have a lot of time.

"There, you happy? Now answer my question!"

" Bella nothing happened ok, gosh I'm not a slut if that's what your thinking" I pause to just look at her. She then looks at me with disbelief. I quickly drop the subject to turn around and get my bag.

"Let's go, your grown enough to make your own decisions" It was now 8:32 so we had to go.

" Bella! I can't believe you actually think of me that way!" she says walking behind me as I open the door.

" Alice I don't think of you that way, if you think your ready to go all the way…" I'm stopped by Alice when she grabs my arm and looks straight into my eyes.

" Bella, we talked, he left, and I stayed in with Rose, nothing more nothing less, ok"

" Alice I believe you" I say so we could have a move on. I really do believe Alice it's just that sometimes she acts really quick on relationships and so I worry about that, but I do believe her when she says they didn't really do anything.

"We just made out" she then starts to walk forward like what she said was cool. _Whatever. _Alice will always be Alice and there's no stopping that. I would have asked her about details but I was going to be late if we continued this conversation.

"You know what I'll talk to you later, but I've really got to go" I say.

We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways, since our classes were different. It took me about a few minutes to get to my class since Rose showed us around. As I was walking down the hall way Edward came to my mind. I then had the feeling to look around. He did say he was in the same profession so we might be in the same classes. I finally get to my first class.

_He's not in here_.

I gave out a sigh of relief. It's not like I wouldn't like to see him again, it's just that it would be embarrassing to see him after what I did last night. I looked around again and chose a seat which was at the center end close to the window. I love window seats for some reason. Don't know why though. Then I heard the bell ring and the teacher came in. Mr. Harris seemed like an easygoing teacher. He looked like he was in his late 30's. All we had to write was what we would like to gain and how we prefer to learn things (like do learn better with audio, visual, or hands on) in a full page paragraph essay. The other class was ok and there wasn't any sign of Edward, again. I guess upperclassmen aren't in the same classes. Mrs. Pare was ok but did have her rules that she wanted us to follow. I was happy to hear the bell ring because I couldn't wait to finally go to the and piano lessons that was next. I walked out of the class and found my way to the music center where my lessons were. I saw a lady behind a desk and walked towards her.

"I'm here for my piano lessons"

"Ok, what's your name dear?"

"Isabella Teresa Swan"

"Room 3" she points to where I should go and I thank her then walked towards that direction. I saw the number 3 on the door and turned to open it. I stopped when I heard this beautiful song playing. It sounded happy and upbeat.

_She or he is very good_.

I was now excited to know who my teacher was. So when I finally opened the door I regretted it, slightly.

_It's him. Edward._

I stood there not saying a word feeling my stomach about to explode with so many emotions. I was happy, but yet scared, and of course feeling the humiliation rush back in. I was going to turn around and skip piano lessons and sign up for another teacher, but he finished the song and turned around.

"Well hay there" he got up and got a second bench from the corner. I was still standing there at the door staring.

_Move your legs idiot! _

With that thought I surprisingly moved towards the piano, which was centered in the middle of the room. "You're my piano teacher?" I whispered mostly to myself but he heard me.

"Yeah I'm surprised too" he laughed lightly. I set my stuff at the side of the room and sat on the bench that he was once on.

_Being this close to him is making me lightheaded_.

" So, just so I can get a clue on where your at, play me something" _Oh my God_ I don't know why but with him so close I felt like we should be doing something that involves more skin contact, so I scooted my bench a little so I could concentrate on playing the keys instead of playing around with his dick…

_OK Piano. Focus on the white keys. A, sharp C._

"I need some arm space" I said looking at him from the corner of my eye so he wouldn't think I was moving away from him. Even though I was, but not in a _' ew you smell bad' _kind of way.

I didn't know what to play but then remembered Alice liking this one song. I began to play one of my own songs that I had written. I wrote it when I was 14 for a guy _I thought_ I was interested in. James, he was a sophomore in the baseball team and was who I used to crush on like crazy.

I thought it was going to be like in the movies where the high praised jock liked the quite girl which would change peoples view on cliques. But man was I wrong. That had to be my worse year of high school because that love story did not end so happily ever after. It actually made me the way I am now.

I had fallen deeply into James's smooth talking and I thought that he loved me. Before he was leading me on, he used to go with this girl named Victoria who was the queen bitch in the volleyball team. She tormented me everyday because somehow she learned from seeing us together that I liked him. James said to ignore her because she was only jealous, so I did. I did everything he wanted me to do actually . I changed myself so much for him, thinking it was the only way to make him stay with me. He learned quickly that I was willing to do anything for him, so one day at the beginning of school, James was trying to get me to ditch class so we could get into his car. I of course being stupid, did as he asked and when we were settled, he started to kiss me roughly, pulling and tugging on my shirt to come off. I didn't like how he was treating me so roughly so I pushed him off of me and ran to the school. All that day other girls were calling me dirty names. I didn't understand them until later that day, I guess Victoria had saw us in the car and took it the wrong way. She said I was a slut for trying to do James in the car. I didn't know what to say or do so I just stood there. Two of her volleyball friends came with 2 bottles of ketchup and squirt it all over me. I got made fun of and felt rejection at the highest when James came up to me and said I was the most pathetic girl who ever asked him out. He told me about a bet he was in, it was to see if he could sleep with one of the freshmen's before the end of the school year. He said he forfeited because a girl like me wasn't worth "_getting banged", _in front of the whole class_._ I cried that day not because of what he said or what Victoria did but because I felt so stupid and I blamed myself for everything.

The flashback made me forget that I was now in college, in piano class with a guy that makes me want to be with him. I could feel my tears on my cheeks from the memory. I stopped playing and felt his arms around me. The memory reminded me again why I should only focus on my career and how I promised myself I wouldn't let a guy use me like that again.

"I'm good" I said pushing his arms away and wiped my tears with my hand.

"Your sure?" he asked _like_ he really cared about me, but I knew better now.

"I'm very sure," I said firmly" Um, I know that last night was very irresponsible of me, but I would like to keep these lessons professional… like last night never happened" he looked surprised but moved his arms away.

"What's the name of that song and who is it from?" he said plainly looking at me to trying to figure out why I just broke down.

"Useless Tears and it's by me" I said lightly looking straight forward at the keys.

"That was so beautiful and sad, why… what made you write it?" I turned my head to look at him. Regretted it because his eyes were filled with such worry it made me want to tell him everything.

"I…I really don't know" was all I could say.

"So you wrote a song that makes you explode with tears… and have no idea why you wrote it, Bella you can tell me" I shook my head and smiled.

"Well, that was the worst song I could've played on the first day of piano lessons" I said jokingly to release some of the tension in the room and avert answering the question. He got the message and let go of the question.

"Well I think you're pretty advanced in composing original songs," he got up and went to the bookshelf on the right of the room and took out a book. "Can read and play notes though?" He opened the book and put it on the stand. I already knew this song and began to play it easily. While I was playing I could feel his gaze from the side of my face.

"I actually love _Claire De Lune_" I said while still playing, I could feel what he was about to ask next. "I've been playing piano since I was 5 so I can read notes very good; I want to develop my hearing skills"

"Ok then, do you know your scales?" he slid his body closer to me so his fingers could be on the keys which made me stop playing. I knew what was good for me and what my goals where for my future but I still couldn't stop how I reacted to Edward's touch. It was like electricity running between us. He started to do the A minor scale and I played along. He moved to the C minor scale and I played along also. Then he started to make a melody with it and I stopped because I didn't know what he was playing.

"You memorize the notes but not the sound of the keys" He stopped playing and we were now staring into each others eyes. Being with him is going to get me in trouble. He lifted his hand and put the hair that fell in front my face behind my ear.

" I don't know what happened to you Bella but you can trust me" he said it in the sweetest and caring voice. If what happened in freshman year in high school didn't happened I probably would have believed him.

"I wish I could" I say and with that I got up and went to pick up my things. I started walking towards the door when he grabbed my arm. He was about to say something but someone had came through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think it's my turn…" it was a short red haired girl at the door "for my lesson now"

Edward let his hand fall away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" he turned to look at me and I continued to walk out. "Memorize the C and D minor scales for tomorrow" He yelled after me I stopped and turned around.

_Darn he's still going Your to be my piano teacher Bella_.

I could just simply ask for a different piano teacher but for some odd reason there was this feeling that he's different from the rest, and my curiosity gets to the best of me. I want to get to know him before I make any decisions.

" Oh and I still want to know what made you write the song and made you…" cry was what he was going to say but the girl was there and he didn't want to put my business out "do what you did"

_What a gentleman._

" I don't think so, it's... kind of personal"

"If you don't I won't teach you anymore"

_Never mind he's full of himself!_

"You're blackmailing me?" I laughed jokingly.

"If that's what it takes to get to know you" I looked into his eyes to see the same worried expression from before.

"Ah hem" the girl at the door was getting impatient.

"Fine tomorrow then" I said softly still looking into those eyes. I don't know why but I just couldn't keep my guard up with this guy. I turned around went through the door and went to my vocal lessons that was about to begin. Why does he want to know about me? I'm not interesting. He probably likes me!

_No! This is where you screw up Bella_.

He's just my piano teacher and nothing more.

Just because he wants to get to know me doesn't mean he's into me.

_Bella screw your head on straight nobody's into you… ugh my life sucks! _

_Ok so there you go! Now go review!_


	7. I Don't Love Him!

AN: Like OMG my second chapter in a day! I know I'm surprised too. But Hay I thought to myself ' I really don't have much to do today' so I made this chapter.

I have to warn you though this chapter starts their freaky business, if you know what I mean, if you don't then just read on to figure it out!

ENJOY!

* * *

EPOV

After that first class with Bella I knew that things wouldn't be the same. She keeps giving me so many mixed messages, that I'm so confused right now. When our second class together began she was so inviting, she even invited me to have breakfast with her tomorrow morning, but she then canceled it at the end of the lesson when we were so close to kissing. I know right! Just know I wanted to just grab her back in my hands and kiss the living daylight out of her, but of course I knew better than to do it. _Sadly._

The following days weren't so easy either, because the next day after that ,she was so cruel to me. She actual told me that if I asked her about the song again she was going to get a new piano teacher. Even though she said it, it didn't sound like she meant it because her eyes said something different. Anyways I didn't ask her about it but the next lesson after that she started to open up again. But then came Friday when she acted like she didn't know me at all. I know that some people would have suggested that I move on to someone that doesn't act the way she does, but I have the urge to stick with this girl because something is bothering her and she just won't tell me anything because she doesn't trust me for some reason.

But some day or later I will get her to trust me one way or another. I just don't know how, yet.

* * *

BPOV

"You love him that's why!" Alice yells.

"Are you serious Alice, I've only known the guy for a week!" I swear the more I keep talking to this girl the slower and stupider she gets.

"Bella look at you, you won't tell him because your afraid that he'll try to get you and you might end up falling for him!" I just stood there looking at her.

"Fine then, if what your saying is true, which is not! Then he's not worth the time because I have other things to worry about then finding my 'college boyfriend'" I say referring to Alice's fantasy that was getting on my last nerve.

" What are you gay now or something what else is there to worry about than having a college boyfriend!"

_That's it I had it with this female!_

I grabbed my pillow and jumped on top of Alice and tried to suffocate her with my pillow.

"Aaaaaa stop!" she yelled and pushed me to the ground. She then got her own pillow and hit me with it.

And with that it was war. We were hitting each other with pillows and pushing each other so much it must have made a lot of noise.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Rosalie came in and pushed both of us away from each other.

" Bella's in love and she doesn't want to admit to it!" she said, as if she were telling on me and Rosalie was our mom.

"Alice stop being stupid…" I say then sit down on Rosalie's bed " Love is only a waste of time"

"Whoa there Bella, I know this may sound corny but love is what keeps this world going" Rosalie says. "Why do you say that anyways?"

I looked up at her then to Alice who was completely willing to tell Rose the story. I nodded towards her because she would have blurted it out anyways. Alice tells her the story of how James used me and how I'm dedicated to my future career. I thought Rose would understand but she didn't.

" Are you serious Bella, your gonna let something that happened 4 years ago control your life." Rose says.

" It does not control my life I just learned from my past and don't want it to happened in the future, you see there's a difference" I say confidently.

"Okay, Alice who is it?" Rosalie asks. I quickly jump on Alice again and cover her mouth with my hand.

"Say it and you'll never be my fashion designer!" she pushes me off of her and hits me with her pillow.

"What are you, a spider monkey, stop jumping on me you animal!" she grabs on me and turns me around, puts her pillow on my back and sits on me. " It's Edward, your friend" she says to Rosalie.

"OMG are you for reals!" she pushes Alice off my back, grabs on me to... hug me? _Weird, I know._

"Do you know how long I've been trying to hook that boy up" she says still hugging me to death.

"OK... um Rose I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" she lets go and smiles at me. " I'm just so happy for you two" she says like we're engaged.

"Rose we're not getting married, and we aren't even going out" I point to both Rose and Alice " He's just my piano teacher that's really sexy looking" I blurt out. OOPS.

"Well we can fix that problem" Rose says a little too sure of her self.

"What problem?" I say in a serious voice.

"You guys not going out, and for this to work Bella you need to stop being so damn bi-polar, gosh the guys probably confused by now" Alice says.

"What do you mean I don't act bi-polar" I say offended.

" Didn't you just say that you guys were about to go out for dinner but then you canceled it at the end when you guys almost kiss and then the next day you were harsh on him?" Alice says incorrectly.

"No Alice, it was breakfast not dinner and I wasn't that harsh on him" I say.

"Bella, you told him that if he asked you about your song you would get another piano teacher" She says looking at me.

Ok, she got me there. Well the truth is, Alice was telling me things I didn't want to hear but where probably true. I'm just not ready for that kind of thing yet. Maybe if…

" Ok this is all you've got to do, invite Edward for karaoke tonight" Rose says interrupting my train of thought and saying it like it would be easy to do. I just simply stared at her for a whole minute. "Oh come on Bella it would be fun… and Edward won't laugh at you because you can't sing, if that's what your afraid of " she says, I then gasp. Then Alice starts busting out laughing.

" I bet I can sing better than you any day" I say daringly.

"Fine then, if you can get Edward to come tonight then we'll see who can sing better but if I don't see Edward in…" she looks at her clock " 30 minutes it just means that your scared to go against me and have no type of singing talent" she says daringly back.

_I see can sing better than her in my sleep if I wanted. This is gonna be easy!_

I smiled at her and said " Fine then, may the best singer win"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Let me just say I regret that moment. After I'm told where Edwards room is, I walk out of Rosalie's room with confidence and walk at Edward's door with none at all. He has no shirt on and is wet from taking a shower.

_Oh wow his body is beautiful._

"Hay" I say clumsily.

"Hay Bella" he says when he sees it's me. At his door. All by myself. With no Alice or Rose by my side to help me out.

_I should have thought this bet through_.

"Um yeah, uh… would you like to… ah." take me in your room and keep me there!

_Man this is going to be hard!_

"Come over at Rose's room for karaoke night?" I ask.

"Uh yeah, sure" he says and walks towards me with no shirt on. I put my hands on his chest to stop him but find myself staring at his six pack instead and moving my hands lower. I then feel him tense up. " Oh yeah" he says, like he's restraining his voice.

" Unless you want to…" _SHUT UP BELLA!_ _I hope he didn't hear that_.

_My thoughts fail me again._

"What did you say?" he says " Unless I want to what?" he says with a smug, but may I say sexy smile.

_Unless you want to lock me in your room that's what!_

My hands haven't even moved away from his wet strong chest yet.

"Bella, why do you stop yourself?" he asks and that's when I take my hands off his sexy body.

"What are you talking about" I say looking inside his room so I'm not captured by his lustful gaze.

"Don't even play that Bella, you know exactly what I'm talking about" he says getting closer to me. I don't take a step back because he's daring me. So I take a step forward and I can feel the heat of his body. _Did I tell you he smells delicious?_

" No. Edward, I have no idea of what your talking about, unless your wiling to show me" I say in my most sexy voice, thinking this is just a game.

But he quickly grabs me from my back and starts kissing me. I was going to push him off but couldn't because I felt that electricity pounce through me again, except this was 20 times stronger than when our hands touch. This was something I've never felt before and wanted to explore.

As we kept kissing he started to deepened it more and I slightly bit his lower lip to make this go farther. I don't know what happened but…. I like it!

He started snaking his hands up my shirt which made me jump on him and made him lean back on the hallway wall. And with that I opened my mouth and let his tongue roam my mouth.

_Oh. My. Gosh. He tastes so amazing and his body feels soo good._

He broke the kiss which made me whimper.

"Damn your to sexy for your own good" he says looking into my eyes. With that being said there where places my body wanted him the most.

He got off the wall and was carrying me to his room when I heard a " Finally!" and a clap.

_Damn it!_

* * *

Yeah that type of freaky buisness ( For those who didn't get it=)

OK this is me showing dedication and me continuing with the story

so go ahead and check out that review link down there

it's not hard, just tell me your thoughts and

I will upload more often like this!


	8. Confused Confessions PT 1

A/N: OK I've decided to give a little schedule so you'll know when I'll update. It's gonna be every other day of the week but not the weekends.

I can't update on the weekends because I have stuff to do on the weekends. So with that being said, it should be helpful for you guys to know when to come

check me out. So If I updated today I will update again Wednesday and so forth.

Now about the story, this chapter is going to get intense... kind of... in a way...

oh just start reading. =)

* * *

EPOV

Damn it!

Leave it to Emmett to ruin a perfect moment. I slowly let Bella slide down off me which was very hard and painful to do.

"What I tell you, he's finally getting some ass tonight" he says to Jasper who is trying to stifle a laugh but fails.

_Very mature of them._

I then flick them off.

_Very mature of me._

" Let's leave before we start seeing things we'll regret" Jasper says and pushes Emmett in the room.

"Remember lil'eddie use protection, no latex not safe sex!" Emmett shouts before Jasper closes the door.

_I want to beat his ass so hard right now..._

I turned to see Bella's face fully red. Which made me forget about Emmet and think about her lips that were full and perfect for kissing right now.

" Alright" I say grabbing Bella's hand.

_We have some unfinished freaky business to take care of._

We walk in to my room, somewhere we could continue where we left off, and I then closed the door.

"Wait Edward, we can't do this" she says.

_Freaky business cancelled._

" Not that I don't want to continue…"

_Freaky business on again._

" We have to get back to Rose's place"

_Aw freaky business got foreclosed._

"Why? I mean it's just karaoke" even though I would love to hear her angelic voice sing there were things I wanted to do with her angelic body first, at the moment.

"Well we kind of made a bet with each other and in 6 minutes she'll win if we're not there" she explains, but I see something else in her eyes that tells me something different, but I just go with what she asks.

I say " ok, let's go" but my thoughts say ' _No screw them, and come screw around with me instead'_

But my thoughts do fail me.

BPOV

The last thing I feel like doing is going back to Rosalie's place, but then again I'm glad because I probably would have gone all the way with Edward, which is why I'm so mad because I wanted to go all the way with Edward. _My sexy ass piano teacher_.

_Yeah it's not only Edward that's confused here , Alice_.

I'm really confused with how I feel about Edward right now. Though at this moment I wanted nothing more than to be at his room and do naughty things to him.

" Rosalie, Edward and Bella are here!" Alice yells to Rose. Which makes me question myself. _Why is Edward and I here?_

"Darn and I was so close to winning… oh, and you guys brought Emmett and Jasper" Rose says with surprise in her voice as she appears at the doorway.

Since Edward and I weren't going to finished what we started, we thought we might as well bring Emmett and Jasper along, even though they talked about us the whole way.

"Yeah, and honey you'll never guess what these two were about to do" Emmett says, torturing my blush system that's been working a lot lately.

"Emmett shut the hell up, stop acting like a douche bag" Edward exclaims with his pissed off voice, which may I say I find really sexy. _Wow I have it bad._

"What?" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

" What did they do, or should I say _about_ to do?" Rosalie said with humor in her voice.

Did she know that if I went to Edward's room by myself, it would have given us some time to…. No, Rosalie wouldn't do that? _Or would she?_

_I have to stop underestimating that girl._

" We weren't about to do anything!" I say quickly before Emmet opened his big mouth and starts working up my blush system to maximum usage.

" _Ooooh reeeeally_, then why were you on top of Ed…" when Emmett started that sentence he was pointing at me but as that sentence was coming at an end I saw him being jump at. It happened so quick, like a blur. All I saw was sexiness in a blur. Edward. _My sexy piano teacher, _got so mad that he jumped on Emmet to shut him up.

"Edward stop!" Rosalie shouted. Edward was beating him to a pulp.

EPOV

I told you, the next time he says anything stupid I'm beating his ass. In this case, he didn't say anything stupid but he was about to and I couldn't let him say anything about us. Me and Bella I mean. I don't think she fully trusts me yet and I don't need Emmett adding problems to what we already had, so I did what was needed to be done.

_BEAT HIS ASS! _

BPOV

After Emmett got his ass beat, Edward apologized and said that he needed to talk to Emmett alone, so they went into Rosalie's room and locked the door.

"What did you guys do?" Alice said in a whisper.

" Why are you whispering?" I say, whispering back.

" I don't know?" she says in a confused look… _oook? " Anyways, _I want to hear it sister, what was Emmett talking about?" she said in a humoring voice just like Rosalie a moment ago.

If I didn't know any better I would've thought that both Alice and Rosalie knew what was gonna happen if I went to Edward's room alone.

"I don't know, _Alice, _what do _you_ think happened?" I say in a knowing voice with attitude. I was getting mad.

" Look, Bella there's nothing wrong with you and Edward getting together" Alice says with hope in her eyes.

Ugh.

" Alice, we're not together, gosh how many times do I have to tell you, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND EDWARD AND THERE NEVER WILL BE _ANYTHING_ GOING ON!" I say loudly, and when I say_ loudly _I mean loud enough for Edward to hear me in front of Rosalie's open door with him standing in front of it with a hurtful gaze. " Um Edwar…" I was cut off because of Rosalie.

"Ok, Karaoke time!" she sing shouts. She then goes to Edward and pulls on his arm toward the couch. " Edward you first, what song do you want to sing, just pick from the screen"

EPOV

_" Look, Bella there's nothing wrong with you and Edward getting together" _Alice says, that must mean Alice accepts me being with Bella.

_" Alice, we're not together, gosh how many times do I have to tell you, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND EDWARD AND THERE NEVER WILL BE ANYTHING GOING ON!" _but the one girl I hoped would accept me, didn't. This karaoke night was going to be long. 

I know the song I picked was going to be very hard to sing especially at what Bella had said just a moment ago, but I just loved this song and I had planned to leave once I sang it.

BPOV

Edward choose Gravity by John Mayer. **( LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING THIS, IT'LL MAKE THIS SO MUCH MORE… UNDERSTANDABLE TO READ, I GUESS)**

I knew he was hurt by what I just said, but it's for the good. I mean I can't have guys in the way of my goal that I've been dreaming about my whole life. I know what your thinking, _seriously your going to give up the best guy you've ever met, for something like that? _I have to, because I'll never be able to get over my insecurities and Edward can find a better girl then me who'll be perfect for him.

He began to sang:

**_Gravity, _**

**_is working against me_**

**_And gravity, _**

**_wants to bring me down_**

_His voice is soo beautiful_.

**Oh, I'll never know what makes this man**

**With all the love that his heart can stand**

**Dream of ways to throw it all away**

I felt my eyes getting heavier remembering the hurt in his eyes when I said those things that I wished I could take back, now.

Though he was singing:

**Oh Gravity, **

**is working against me**

**And gravity,**

**wants to bring me down**

I was hearing:

_Oh Bella,_

_Is working against me_

_And Bella,_

_Wants to bring me down_

_Every time _he would sing that part.

_And it was killing me inside._

**Oh twice as much ain't twice as good**

**And can't sustain like a one half could**

**It's wanting more**

**That's gonna send me to my knees**

I wanted to say to something when the instrumental part was playing but something kept my mouth shut. It was the flashback of high school. Being used, making fun at, what Victoria did, and what James said _'Your not worth getting banged' _which all I heard was _'I'm not worth it_… _Edward, I won't be enough for you _'

**Oh twice as much ain't twice as good**

**And can't sustain like a one half could**

**It's wanting more**

**That's gonna send me to my knees**

**Oh gravity, _(Bella) _**

**stay the hell away from me**

**Oh gravity _(Bella)_**

**has taken better men than me (now how can that be?)**

That last line got to me. There was no better man I could've gotten that can get to me except Edward. I can only feel a _real_ connection with Edward, and I was about to let that connection go? No! I can't!

**Just keep me where the light is**

**Just keep me where the light is**

**Just keep me where the light is**

**C'mon keep me where the light is**

**C'mon keep me where the light is**

**Oh... where the light is!**

His beautiful voice stopped, which stopped my heart.

I thought he was going to sit back down but he started walking towards the door. I had two choices, sit here and watch him leave out of my life forever and move on to searching a connection that I knew would never be the same with another guy, or run to him and tell him to be mine forever and kiss him till I run out of breath.

I did option…

* * *

OOOOOO, I know this is getting good isn't it? =)

What will Bella do? Let the 'love' of her life walk away

or

Ask him to stay with her forever?

Even I don't know, and its killing me!

Well we'll see in next chapter's Confused Confessions PT. 2

While I'm deciding Bella's decision

you should decide to leave me a review, any will be accepted!

So click on that review link and tell me what's on UR mind!...PLEASE=*(


	9. Confused Confessions PT 2

_**A/N: **_Okay screw the schedule, because apearently I can't keep up with them! Yes I know it's very sad of me. I really did want to get back and keep uploading as quickly as possible but then life called in and said I have responcibilities to deal with. So srry for the lateness.

With that aside this chapter is now strongly rated M, so beware for those who don't like a lot of... um exposure... I guess

Also I'm now creating another story which I think is really cute but sexy at the same time so look out for that! I was thinking of calling it 7 years later.

You can now read on and I hope you enjoy...

_**

* * *

**_

_**PREVIOUSLY…**_

_His beautiful voice stopped, which stopped my heart._

_I thought he was going to sit back down but he started walking towards the door. I had two choices, sit here and watch him leave out of my life forever and move on to searching a connection that I knew would never be the same with another guy, or run to him and tell him to be mine forever and kiss him till I run out of breath._

_I did option…_

BPOV

" Edward, please don't go!" I yell outside rose's door in the hallway. He just kept on walking away. I couldn't let him leave my life, so I ran after him not letting my past taunt me into stopping me. I finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm. He stopped walking and stood there with his back to me. " Edward don't leave me…I don't think I could ever… live with out you, and I'm not going to let my fears get the best of me anymore, what I said back there was out of anger and confusion because… I'm mad at myself and so very confused right now but I'm sorry for…"

He turned around and shut me up with his lips. He kissed me so passionately I couldn't believe I was about to give him up. I started to move my lips in sync with his and I could feel how much he wanted me. My lips opened and he entered with much force and I did the same. My hands were on his head locked in his hair to make him come closer to me. I couldn't tell how long we stayed like that but when we finally broke the kiss I heard sniffles behind me.

" I don't want to ever leave you, Bella" he says with so much love in his voice and eyes. His lifted his hands to wipe liquid away from eyes. I didn't know I was crying, so it shocked me a little. I laughed softly.

" Sorry for getting all ...emotional" I say in a small voice looking down.

He lifts my head and says " Don't apologize to me, ever… ok?" I was so caught with his green eyes I couldn't say anything but nod.

"Hey Bella we still haven't finished our little bet, remember?" Rose said at her door. When I turned around to see her I saw Alice with tears in her eyes and Rose with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah I remember, and be prepared to lose!" I say back. Edward still had his arm around my waist which reminded me of what we were doing in front of his door.

"What was the bet exactly? Edward asked.

" Well, I had to get you to come over in 30 minutes so Rose and I could see who can sing better, if I didn't get you here in 30 minutes she would have called it off and think that I was to scared to sing in front of you because I have no singing talent." when I explained him he just laughed.

" What's so funny?"

" So, she made you come get me so you guys could see who can sing better?"

"Well, yeah"

" That girl is so full of it" I began to understand his logic. _Note to self, never get into a bet with Rosalie._

"_Oh" _I say while nodding my head to Edward. We were then walking back into the room, again.

You see, Rosalie can care less about our damn singing competition she just wanted Edward to come over and see if she could get us together. Well I can't complain it did kind of work except she didn't get to really play matchmaker.

As I was coming back into the room I saw that Alice and Jasper looked quite comfortable together with Jasper's arm around Alice's shoulders.

_I'll ask her about it later_.

It looked like Rosalie had chose a song for us already.

" According to you?" I say.

"Yeah I know, I love this song" Rose says smiling.

"Alright" I say confident like. Where is all this confidence coming from, you ask. Well hey, if there was one thing I could be confident in, it was my singing. Plus you can't really want to be a famous singer if you didn't have some type of confidence about your singing anyways.

" Alright then!" Rose chants and presses the play button.

"Wait a minute, who's singing first?" I ask.

"I'll go first" Rose answers, she then continues to play the song.

And Rose begin to sing.

**According to you**

**I'm ****useless**

**I can't do anything right**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult**

**Hard to please**

**Forever changing my mind**

**I'm a mess in a dress**

**Can't show up on time**

**Even if it would save my life**

**According to you**

**According to you**

I come in the chorus with Rose.

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite**

**I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you**

My part:

**According to you**

**I'm boring**

**I'm moody and you can't take me any place**

**According to you**

**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away**

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**

**You're the boy who puts up with that**

**According to you**

**According to you**

We sing the chorus part together again, I decided to join the 3rd part because… well I just wanted to.

**I need to feel appreciated**

**like I'm not hated, Oh, no**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay**

The last part Rose couldn't reallysing it so you could mostly hear me, Rose stops to just look at me with a smile. Then out of no where Emmett jumps in and acts like he's playing the guitar solo part , which was hilarious.

Rose left me to sing the last part which made want to look at Edward. He looked stunned. _Yay!_

**But according to me**

**you're stupid**

**you're useless**

**you can't do anything right**

Of course those lyrics are a contradiction to what Edward really is.

Rose joins the chorus and she leaves the high note parts for me to sing and when the song was done everybody was clapping.

"Alice you told me she was a terrible wanna-be singer" Rose says to Alice. I looked at Alice with disbelief.

" I only said that just to make this bet interesting so you would go with it fully" she says to Rose, we then began to laugh. " Ok raise your hand if you think Rose can sing better" the only one who raises their hand was Emmett.

" Hey, she's my girlfriend" he says to the guys mostly. Rose throws a pillow at him.

"And if I wasn't!" She yells at him. He just shrugs and Edward and Jasper laugh.

" Ok who thinks Bella is the better singer!" Alice yells. Everybody except Emmett raises their hand.

"Ha!" I say jumping up and down and poinying at her like a little child. I forgot I was clumsy because as i came back down again I tripped on someones leg and landed on a lap.

"Ow" I hear Edward groan.

"Oh sorry Edward" I say trying to get off of him but he grabs my waist.

"I didn't say you had to get off, it just surprised me" he whispers in my ear. Sitting on his lap made places in my body start to warm up. Since everybody was distracted because Rose and Emmett were now singing Control Myself by ll cool j featuring Jennifer Lopez, I started moving my hips to the beat, which made Edward hold them in place.

" Um, Bella, I don't think you want to be doing... that at this moment" he said with his voice kind of strained.

" Why not?" I say, though I knew why I continued to rock my hips. He groaned in my ear and I could feel how big his shaft was on my core which made me moan.

" Bella let's go" he said in my ear determined. With that I gladly took his hand and we left out into my room and I locked the door.

He started kissing my neck and I jumped on him to strangle my legs around him.

EPOV

_Damn finally._

I've been dreaming about this ever since I met this girl in the party. I carried her over to her bed and dropped her. I was about to lay on top of her but she stopped me and began to unbutton and unzip my shorts. She felt her way down on my erected self and moved her hands up down it, which made me groan.

" Wow" she whispers I think mostly to herself. I bend down to her ear.

"You like?" I say to her in her ear and then start kissing it.

She then moved her hand upward into my boxers. I couldn't let her off that easily so I stopped her hand and pushed her down on the bed. I quickly took off her shirt and started to kiss on her neck again, only this time I started kissing down her neck, to her collarbone and on the peak of her breast. She began to lift up my shirt and I helped her get it off quickly. She then slid her pants off.

"Someone is getting a little hasty" I say jokingly. She pushes me to my back and snakes her hand in my boxers and starts rubbing it up and down. I couldn't hold my groan in as she began rubbing harder and faster. I stopped her hands again " Damn Bella" I said breathless.

"What, did I do something wrong?" she says panicky.

"No" _A hell no! _" You are excellent" I then kiss her to assure her. I then roll her over so I was on top again and spread her long, sexy legs open. I took off her black lace and began kissing down her long leg and got to her wet core. I started kissing her clit and then licked it hard. _She tastes so wonderful_. She began to moan and started weaving her hand in my hair and holding my head down as I picked up the pace. She then began to rock her hips up and down as I began to lick my way down to her center, I then stuck my tongue in her hole.

"mmmm, oh, oh, eeedward" she moans loudly which made me almost cum out.

BPOV

Ok so here we are at the moment, I had to tell him. He was sucking on my breast and I could feel his erection getting in line with my core.

" Eeeedward, I'm a virgin" I said, well actually it came out as a moan. I then felt him stop. _Oh no, now he's probably going to leave me. _

Then all of a sudden he began to chuckle. I raised up to look at him.

"It's not funny… I wasn't that popular in high school, ok, guys never looked at me like that and…" he stopped my blabbering by kissing me.

"Bella that's not why I was laughing, you act like your so experienced I forget your 18" he explains.

"oh, okay" I say softly. He then continues to kiss me and lays me back down.

"I'll go slow, ok" he says softly to assure me. I then feel him press his way in slowly. " You alright" he asks.

"Yeah" I answer. He then goes in deeper but slowly and that's when I feel a bit of pain and wince. He then stops moving.

"You sure?" he asks again.

" Yeah, I'm good keep going" I then feel him at my hymen and as he pushes forward I feel a tear stream down face. Good thing we're in the dark and he can't see me. He was now all the way in. He began coming out and going back in again slowly. I finally adjusted to his size, _which by the way is enormous! I'm surprised his whole dick can fit into me right now._

My core began to feel the friction and I wanted him to go faster. "Edward, faster…now" and with that he began to gain speed. As his hips started getting faster he began going into me harder and all I could hear was skin slapping into each other.

"Oh Edward, Oh, oh, oh, uh, Eedward" I began to moan his name.

EPOV

I was beginning to lose it when she was moaning my name. My hips were now slamming into her and I was at my edge. I did three more thrusts into her and she came, the next two I quickly pulled myself out of her and came out spraying into my hand.

"Oh my gosh, that felt…" she began to say as she plopped herself on the pillow.

"Extravagantly great" I say in a British accent. I felt her pop up beside me and then my mouth was being attacked. After a full minute of kissing she came up to get air.

" You can speak in a British accent?" she asked with amuzement in her voice.

"Well I did go to Britain for a year, why? I ask.

"That was _so _sexy" she says and then she sits on top of me." I think Alice is going to sleep over at Rosalie's room, are you up for a second round?" she asks so sexy-like.

"Hell yeah" I say grabbing her neck and kissing her again.

We then went at it again.

* * *

Edward Cullen talking in a british accent...

Makes your mind go places!

Anywayz please leave a review

And also check out my New stry! It will be uploaded soon!


	10. I'm an embaressment!

**NEXT MORNING...**

BPOV

When I woke up my legs where kind of sore. I didn't know why until I felt a naked Edward beside me.

Oh yeah, how could I forget doing this guy? Maybe because it's so not something I expected to happen!

Last night we did three rounds, the second and third round got really crazy and long, but was so fun and sexy. The only explanation I can say is that his British accent turned me _way_ on.

Since I was on the side where the wall was I had to go on top and over Edward to get off the bed and check on Alice. As I was on top of him I notice his shaft still wasn't down.

_Man that thing has no sleep does it?_

I tried to lift my back up so I wouldn't get into contact but then Edward turned to his side and made me fall down on top off him. His eyes started to flutter open.

"Darn it!" I whisper shout.

"Bella?" he said in a confused groggy voice then smiled at me.

" Sorry, Edward I didn't want to… wake you up," I say lifting myself off of him and continuing to cross to the other side of him and then standing up. " I just wanted to go check on Alice" as I was talking I saw his eyes wandering away from my eyes. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

_You didn't sleep with him with your clothes on dumbass. _

I quickly grabbed a towel off my desk chair and wrapped it around myself. Edward never saw my whole body bare in daylight so it was kind of embarrassing.

"Bella, you have an _amazing_ body, you really don't have to hide it" he says in that sexy British accent.

_He knows what that does to me_. _Darn it!_

" Thanks Edward, but my body isn't… well…" I didn't want to tell him all the flaws I saw in my body so I left it at that.

"Really Bella?" He says in a serious disbelief tone.

"Your body is a wonderland…" he started saying I started to laugh not believing what he just said to me but then he rose up and the blanket began to slide off his body as he got up to stand, which made me gasp.

He had the body of a God.

_Like as if I never knew that._

But now that I have light and a perfect view everything was well… clearer. With a six pack and a sexy stomach line that lead to his enormous dick. Sadly to say my eyes were stuck down there.

_How long is he?_

I quickly looked up when he realized what I was staring at and chuckled. Yes, my face showed my shameful guiltiness.

"Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face," he continued as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and stepped closer to me "I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase, " he says stepping even closer to me. Oh and did I mention he's still naked!

_Damn he's so sexy right now._

"Damn baby you frustrate me, I know you're mine, all mine… _all mine _but you look so good it hurts sometimes," he says and I can see his eyes burning with passion when he said the last part, like he truly meant it. We're so close our nose was touching right now.

I could feel a huge smile plastered on my face right now. No guy has ever said lyrics to me to describe what he was thinking right now. My heart was melting right now. He's so damn perfect it's hard to believe what we did last night.

This guy made me feel wanted.

Since our face was really close at this moment I could see his features so perfectly. His hair was the definition of sex hair and his beautiful green eyes was on fire with lust. His jaw line was strong and sharp it looked like someone chiseled it into perfection. It made me want to know who this guy's parents were. His lips were getting closer and my eyes were roaming everywhere, I couldn't help myself.

Hot damn

" Holy shit, your perfect," I whispered out, letting my tongue slip I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and looked away.

_I have to come up with something._

" I-I uh m-mean totally bit nor worth it… I mean I totally bit nor was it worth it to bite my tongue," I stutter so lamely. He chuckled at my lame cover up. " Oh god, I'm so lame" I say rolling the chair up and sitting down then slammed my head in my hand to cover my face which was on fire right now.

_How did I get in bed with this guy and why would this guy get in bed with me in the first place?_

"Bella it's alright," he says and I then felt both of his hands on my hands and lifting my face up. He then peels one hand off my face and then the other so I closed one eye and then the other eye so I wouldn't have to see him. " Bella what's wrong?" I didn't answer him and he chuckled again. " Bella, open your eyes," he says as if he were a father. I opened my eyes and his face was directly in front of mine and really, really close. " What's wrong?" he asks again.

"I'm a complete embarrassment" I admit to him. He smiles then lightly laughs.

"No your not"

"Yes I am" "No"

"Yes"

"Your not"

"I am"

"No Bella"

"Yes Edward""Yes Bella"

"No, Edward… damn you got me," I say laughing at our silly back and forth.

"Thank you," he says getting my attention and looking straight into my eyes.

"For what?"

"You said I was perfect, just a while ago,"

"Oh yeah, well… don't let that get through your head" I say jokingly and as I was saying this he kept getting closer and I could feel my face gravitating to his lips wanting to complete the kiss that got interrupted by my stupid out burst. We jerked away when three loud obnoxious knocks hit the door.

"Bella , are you there?" I heard Rose's voice coming through at a very wrong time. I sadly had move away from him and answer her.

"Uh yeah, but don't open the door, yet" I exclaim.

" Why is there someone there, is Edward in there?" she says on purpose because I can hear her and Emmett snickering from behind the door. Those two will never leave us alone.

" And I call that girl my friend" I say to Edward and he laughed.

" I completely understand you right now" he says.

We both quickly looked for our clothes and put them on and I answered the door. I was surprised to see Alice next to Rose and Emmett, but she looked pissed.

Wow I've never seen a pissed Alice this early in the morning. I mean, her being such a morning person and all.

"What's wrong Alice?" I ask but she just pushes me aside and stomps her way in front of Edward.

"Now that you and Bella are together you better not hurt her because I swear if you do _anything _to make Bella cry I will become a prime suspect for your death case" though Alice was small her threat sounded well… _threatening_.

" Don't worry if I _did _do _anything_ to make Bella cry I would _kill_ myself," Edward assured her and he did sound like he would kill himself if he did make me cry, which is sweet but not something I'd encouraged him on doing even if he made me cry.

As my eyes wandered at the both of them and how serious they both looked, It's a weird thought but as I kept staring at them I noticed how Alice looked a little like Edward.

_Weird...maybe it's just my imagination_

The thought left my mind as Alice then smiled at him and turned around to look at me.

"Well since we got that cleared up, Bella we need to talk," she said grabbing my hand and lead me into Rose's room closing the door behind her.

" I can't believe you lost your virginity, _congratulations_!" she says and then hugs me like I graduated from college.

"Oh, stop that Alice," I say pushing her off me. I couldn't believe she was serious. " When do people congratulate others when they lose their v-cards," I say in disbelief.

"Oh, I was just joking with you, so how was it?' she asks truly curious.

Ok imma see if I can play this off because I most definitely will not describe last nights activities to this young one!

" How was what?" I say looking down scratching my neck hoping that sold it but of course my actions fail me, like always.

"Bella don't try to play it off, first off you can't play off anything for shit and second I heard you scream Edward's name and I'm not talking about a terrified scream it was more like a _hit me harder_ scream," Alice rambled on while my face was ready to explode.

" Ok, ok, stop it…" Yes I know, I am a complete embarrassment and her saying those things confirmed it " I was that loud?" I ask quietly and embarrassed.

"Uh yeah! Me and Rose couldn't get much sleep last night and we didn't want to hear you two getting freaky so we then left to…" She stopped talking because I'm guessing she had her own rendezvous last night with Jasper. I felt a smile growing on my lips.

" We then left to what, Alice?" I say liking how the tables were turning right now.

"You can't get mad at me!" she says offensively.

"You did it with Jasper, didn't you?" I ask knowingly. She slouched back on her chair and sighed giving up.

" Thatwasn'tourfirsttimeeither," she spills out quickly so I wouldn't catch it, but I did surprisingly.

"Are serious, when was the first…"

" After class Wednesday," she says softly. I think she thought I was going to get mad at her because when I said " I understand," her eyes popped out in disbelief.

"Really?'

'Yeah, I mean, I really can't get mad at you anymore," considering what happened last night "We're both on the same boat," I explain and I saw her eyes get bright and she then hugs me.

"You see I told you, you'll get a college boyfriend!" I smiled at her because way deep in my heart I was actually hoping now that Edward would become something more than a boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness and the long wait. I'm trying to balance on my other story and this one plus I had some stuff to attend to for the past couple of weeks. I will get back on updating more often for this story there are still somethings to add here so hold on tight for that.

I still want to know your thoughts and concern,

It helps a lot with the updates!


End file.
